


The Playground

by JaimeImpala



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood, Shy Prompto Argentum, and so is prompto, nostis is lonely, sweet noctis lucis caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeImpala/pseuds/JaimeImpala
Summary: Noctis wants a friend but no-one will let him have one... This is the one where they meet as kids and become friends!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoko126Wed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryoko126Wed).

> This is a gift so I hope it's good! Comments are always welcome! Also, I think the boys are like eight-ish in this so still in the cute stage! (Not that they ever grew out of it ;) )   
P.S. This is before Noct's injury so he's still going to school. Prompto is going to the same school (scholarship)

Noctis sat in the backseat of one of his father's expensive cars leaning into the backrest while Nyx drove him to school. He wasn't excited, how could he be? All of the other children would crowd around him, tell him how awesome he was, and cling to him like he was the only lifeline in a sinking boat. Not that the teachers were any better. They would coo at him and just generally treat him like he was, well, royalty, which he was. But that didn't mean he wanted to be treated differently than all of the other kids. They would have let him get away with murder and he wasn't looking forward to coming back. But winter break was over and now here he was. The grey walls of the expensive private school came into view and Noctis felt the caterpillars in his stomach sprout wings and begin to fly. The car pulled to a stop and Nyx twisted around to look at him.

''Do you want me to walk you to the gate, your highness?'' And that's why Noctis liked Nyx so much. He understood that Noctis wanted to be treated like a normal kid, to a point, and tried to accommodate him. He still watched him like a hawk, but he let him have a little bit more independence than the other guards did. Like being able to walk to the gate on his own and opening his own door.

''No, I got it Nyx,'' Noctis wrapped his little hand around the door handle and pulled. When the door opened he slid out, school sachel held tightly in his fingers, and closed the door behind him. Nux didn't drive away till he was almost to the gate, and even then Noct was pretty sure he could still see him. 

As expected the other children gathered around him in a flutter of ties and skirts. One especially brave girl stood in front of him, blocking his way. Forcing himself to look up, Noctis was greeted by a wide smile and perfect pigtails. He frowned as she stuck her hand out, still smiling a muscle-pulling smile.

''I'm Aerial,'' she introduced when Noctis carefully shook her hand. ''Want to be friends?''

Noctis sighed inwardly, _yes,_ he would want to be friends, but not with a girl who had forcibly shoved to ther kids to get to him. He knew her type, she wanted to go to the palace, see his room, and ride in his Dad's car. But Noctis also knew it would be ruled to just say no, so instead he just shrugged. It wasn't exactly _rude, _just not entirely polite, and that counted, right?

She took his shrug as acquiescence and locked their arms together, Noctids tried to pull away. _Tried_ beingthe operable word. 

''What classes do you have?'' she pried his class schedule from his fingers, ''Aaah.'' She wilted after scanning it and handed it back. ''We don't have any together.''

_Thank the Astrals, _Noctis thought, relieved. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

''Niff freak!'' 

Noctis looked up to see two students bodily shove another student against the wall. The victim didn't fight back, merely landing against the wall and staying there, head down, blond hair covering his eyes. 

Aerial giggled beside him and he half-turned to her frowning. 

''Niff deserved it,'' she whispered, ''Honestly, I have no clue why his kind is even allowed in here.''

Noctis couldn't believe it, his father had always taught him to respect immigrants because they were people too. Iggy and Nyx were immigrants too, after all...

''Why don't you go back to Niffleheim with the other Niffs!'' One of the students nocked the poor kid's backpack out of his hand and books and paper went flying through the air. 

Aerial laughed again and Noctis tore his arm out of her grasp.

''Hey! Where are you going?''

Not listening to her wining, Noctis walked over to the blond and crouched down to help him pick up his books. 

''The prince is helping the Niff!'' A student exclaimed from behind him and a chorus of similar sentiments followed, but Noctis ignored them.

The kid stopped scrambling for his papers and looked up to see Noctis picking up his math book. He stared, mouth slightly open, large eyes scared looking.

''Here,'' Noctis handed him the books he had collected, trying a small smile.

''T-thanks-s,'' the blond took hold of the books and held them to his chest, ''Y-you d-d-didn't h-have to-'' 

Before Noctis could reply a teacher's voice sounded from above them, sharp and authoritative. 

''Is this _student_ bothering you, your highness?''

Noctis looked up, frowning. ''No! Of course he isn't!''

Just then the bell rang and everyone lept into action, trying to make it to their classrooms. Noctis turned back to where the blond had been but he wasn't there. Disappointment settled in his stomach as he stood, adjusting his sachel. He was about to walk away when he saw something on the floor, bending down and picking it up he found it to be a pair of glasses. Looking around himself, he couldn't see anyone looking for them in the near-empty hallway. Maybe they were the blond kid's? Excitement filled his chest at the thought, now he had a reason to find him! 

Noctis spent the rest of the day looking for a shock of blond hair among the brunettes but he couldn't spot one. It was with disappointment that he trudged back to the car that day. 

''That bad?'' Nyx asked when he saw the look on the young prince's face.

''Mmhmm,'' Noctis retrieved the glasses from his pocket and looked at them for a moment.

''What's that?'' Nyx asked, looking at Noctis in the rearview mirror. 

''A kid dropped them,'' Noct murmured. 

''You do realize that when someone drops something you generally return it to them,'' Nyx joked, semi-serious.

''I know, but I couldn't find them,'' Noctis sighed, staring out the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is lonely:(

Noctis hated school. It was loud, abrasive, and pointless. Ignis could teach him all of the stuff the teachers were telling him and use half the words. He would much rather be napping, playing a game, or trying some of Iggy's delicious sweets (sweets never had_ vegetables). _But instead of enjoying his life he was stuck in a classroom where he couldn't even fall asleep because everyone was staring at him. So when the bell rang calling for recess he didn' hesitate to run out of the classroom and warp (yeah, he wasn't supposed to but hey, Gladio wasn't around to stop him) outside to find a hiding place. Today he found a fairly high branch to plop himself on. He felt like a king up there, all of the other children crawling like ants under him. They were all playing, swinging, and sliding. Noctis watched as three enthusiastic students ran around playing tag. It looked fun, but he had no-one to play with. He could ask if he could play with them, but he knew what would happen. Just like every other time. They would treat him like he was made of gold and let him win, or they would show off in front of their friends as if to say 'hey, look at me, I can beat the prince.' Either way, it was bad.

Noctis' eye was caught by something shiny and he looked closer at a particular bush. Something was behind the bush. Noctis leaned closer, trying to see what was behind it. A puff of blond hair bobbed into sight before disappearing again, and Noctis remembered the student who had been bullied. He touched his uniform pocket and felt the bulge of the lost glasses. Coming to an abrupt decision, Noctis warped down beside the bush. 

The blond kid was on his knees, camera dangling from his neck, squinting at something on the ground. 

''What are you looking at?'' Noctis questioned and the kid flinched. 

''Oh! Uh...uhm...'' the kid looked slightly scared as Noctis held a finger in front of his lips.

''Shhh, we don't want to give away our position,'' Noctis grinned and the blond smiled nervously back, his fingers fiddling with his camera.

''Yeah, uh, right,'' he squinted at Noct slightly and Noctis suddenly remembered the glasses.

''Here,'' he said, holding them out. ''I think these are yours.''

''Oh!'' the kid's eyes lit up, ''thanks, I thought I lost them.'' He slid the glasses on his face and looked at Noctis for the first time without squinting. ''Thanks,'' his smile was genuine, ''if you hadn't found them mom and dad wouldn't have gotten me a new pair.''

''Why?'' Noct asked, frowning. 

''Because glasses are expensive,'' the kid adjusted his too-big lenses. 

Iggy wore glasses, he would have to ask him about it later. 

''I'm Noctis by the way,'' Noctis sat down cross-legged and the kid smiled nervously at him. 

''Prompto,'' the kid introduced, looking down again. 

''Soooo,'' Noct let the word stretch out for a couple of seconds longer than necessary, ''what are you doing?''

''I was just t-taking pictures of these c-caterpillars,'' Prompto pointed and Noct leaned closer. 

''Oh, cool,'' it wasn't but Iggy always said to be polite. 

Prompto seemed to light up at that though and grinned, ''I have some p-pictures of cats too.''

Noctis perked up. ''Cats?'' he loved cats.

''Yeah, look,'' Prompto turned his camera screen so that Noctis could see the stray cats he had taken pictures of on the way home.

''Aaah,'' Noct pointed to the big grey tabby, ''he looks happy.''

''She, and yeah, she sits outside the Raymon place so she gets all the food she wants,'' Prompto grinned down at his camera, ''she had kittens last week but she won't let me near them.''

''That's cool,'' Noctis said, nodding. Because cats were the coolest.

Just then the bell rang and everyone began to rush off to class. Prompto was about to leave when Noctis stopped him.

''Do you wanna, maybe, meet out here tomorrow?'' he asked shyly and the blond kid nodded.

''S-sure,'' Noctis watched as he ran off before he turned around to make it to his own class. There was a warm feeling in his stomach as he sat in class that day. 

* * *

''You look happy, your highness,'' Nyx said as he drove Noct back to the palace.

''Yeah,'' was all Noct said in return, scared hr might jynx it. Nyx didn't pry, he just smiled and kept driving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short for taking so long to write, but college has kicked me in the ass.

Noctis didn't understand, he and Prompto had been bonding! They met every day on the playground and just talked, then, after a couple of weeks, Noctis had started bringing his DS for the two to play with together. And now Prompto had just stopped coming. Dropped off the radar. Noctis couldn't help but think it was his fault. He should have listened more, should have been a better friend. But at the same time, he couldn't help but be angry at the other boy as well. Prompto had abandoned _him, _it hadn't been the other way around. Still yet, after nearly a week of Prompto's absence, Noctis still waited diligently behind their bush, idly playing his DS.

He heard a noise and looked up just in time to see Prompto sit down in front of him.

''H-hey,'' he said shyly and Noctis noticed the blue that marred his pale freckled skin.

''What happened to your face?'' Noctis asked, his voice sounding more demanding than he had intended. Prompto looked down, pulling on the hem of his uniform.

''I fell.''

Noctis frowned, not really believing the other boy. He decides to let it be, Iggy's lesson's in tact finally registering in his brain. ''Iggy packed me an extra sandwich,'' he said instead.

Prompto looked up at him, big blue eyes perhaps surprised that Noctis had believed him. 

''Do you want it?'' Noctis pulled out the sandwich from his bag and offered it to the blonde, ''it has, uh, beef in it and stuff. But it doesn't have any gross vegies 'cause I took those out.''

''You don't like veggies?'' Prompto asked, hand half outstretched to take the sandwich.

''Ew! No!'' Noctis paused, frowning. Why would Prompto ask such a pointless question? Unless... ''Do you like vegetables?''

Prompto nodded and Noctis looked at him in shock. ''What? I thought when Iggy said people actually liked veggies that he was lying!?''

''A lot of people eat vegetables because they like them, there some people out there who only eat veggies.'' Prompto took the sandwich as Noctis practically threw it at him.

Noctis was silent a moment as he watched the blonde eat with rapturous intent and when Prompto's eating became less fervent, he asked, ''So where have you been?''

Prompto froze, the last bite of the sandwich still have chewed in his mouth. His eyes met Noct's before drifting away to the bushes roots. He was quiet for a long moment as he slowly chewed and finally swallowed. 

''My parents were home,'' he said quietly and Noct frowned. Weren't normal peoples parent's home all the time? And why would his parents not let him go to school? Unless they took him somewhere fun like an amusement park? Yeah, that sounded like something normal people would do. But then why would Prompto act upset? Maybe it was because he fell? Falling was never fun and he looked as if he was pretty badly hurt. Maybe hat's why he sounded a little off? He had just gotten back from his holiday and then got hurt, poor Prompto. 

''Oh, okay...'' Noct trailed off, '' uh, hey, uhm, do you want to maybe go to the Arcade later?''

Prompto hesitated shyly. ''Uhm...''

''Iggy could pick you up!'' Noctis said suddenly and Prompto looked up at him.

''Oh no! I could meet you there, but, uhm, are you sure?''

Noctis frowned, tilting his head. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''Well, uh,'' Prompto trailed off and blushed. ''Don't you have... other friends you'd prefer to go with?''

Noctis sat up straighter and met Prompto's wide eyes. ''You're my only friend besides Iggy and Gladdy. Please go with me.''

Prompto looked down again, ''...okay. I'll go.''

* * *

Later that day, Noctis was waiting fervently with Gladio and Ignis to introduce Prompto. It was nearly fifteen minutes late that the small boy finally showed up. 

''Sorry,'' he mumbled, '' my bus was running late.''

''You took the bus?!'' Ignis proclaimed suddenly, startling the young boy.

''Y-yes,'' Prompto stuttered, ducking his head. 

''With your parents?'' Ignis pressed, but the boy shook his head. 

''They're on a business trip.''

Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances before Noctis pushed forward with the introductions. 

''Prom! This is Iggy and Gladdy!'' 

Big blue eyes looked up from under blonde hair. ''H-hello.''

_Now I'll have two kids to raise, _Ignis thought. His paternal instinct suddenly rearing its head while Gladio analyzed the bruise on the boy's face. Noctis had told them that Prompto had fallen, but he didn't think so.

''Can we get pizza?!'' Noctis asked suddenly and Ignis rolled his eyes before asking what topping's they wanted.

''Meat for me,'' Noctis declared before looking over at Prompto and wrinkling his nose. ''And vegetables for Prom.''


End file.
